Little Big
|current_members = Ilya "Ilich" Prusikin Sergey "Gokk" Makarov Sonya Tayurskaya Anton Lissov |past_members = Olympia Ivleva Anna Kast }} Little Big is a Russian rave band founded in 2013 in St. Petersburg. The set includes Ilya Ilich Prusikin, Sergey Gokk Makarov, Sonya Tayurskaya, and Anton Boo Lissov. The first full-length album, With Russia from Love, was released on 17 March 2014. The group has released three albums and nine singles. History The band made its debut on 1 April 2013, releasing their first video Every Day I'm Drinking. They made their first public appearance on 2 July 2013 at the club A2, opening for Die Antwoord. They have toured in Europe, Russia, and North America. "This music is really in demand. We have not invested a single penny, just shot video, and became known in Europe", Ilya Prusikin said in an interview with UTV. On 19 December 2015, the band released their second album, Funeral Rave. It was 8th on the Russian iTunes chart for the 52nd week of 2015. On 21 May 2016, videos for the songs Give Me Your Money and Big Dick received a prize at the Berlin Music Video Awards 2016. Big Dick won Most Trashy, and Give Me Your Money won third place for Best Performer. Big Dick, with over 50 million views, is full of sexual imagery and overtones. "We just want to show people that they own their lives. Countries and governments are not as important as they think, a person can deal with what he wants", said frontman Ilya Prusikin on the purpose of the band in an interview with Noisey. The band has its own label "Little Big Family", which includes Little Big (2016–present), The Hatters (2016–present), Tatarka (2016–present), Хлеб (2017–present), and Lizer (2018–present). In April 2018 Olympia Ivleva decided to leave the band. Little Big achieved viral success with the release of the video for "Skibidi" on 6 October 2018. The video features a dance that became popular when others tried to imitate it as part of the "Skibidi Challenge". Musical style The team calls itself a satirical art collaboration, which relies on the music, visuals, and the show. Little Big mocks various national stereotypes about Russia. All the videos are filmed by co-founder Alina Pasok. The band shoots and produces all of their music videos. Since the first concert took place as the opening act for Die Antwoord, the band was dubbed "The Russian Die Antwoord", and is often compared with this band. Vice also called Little Big "a Russian mental patient's answer to Die Antwoord". Other critics point out that while Little Big has an identity of its own, it also exposes the listener to Russian folk songs and Russian culture. The band was influenced by a variety of musicians from Cannibal Corpse, NOFX, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Rammstein, and The Prodigy to Mozart and Vivaldi. Discography Albums * With Russia from Love (2014) * Funeral Rave (2015) * Antipositive, Pt. 1 (2018) * Antipositive, Pt. 2 (2018) EPs * Rave On (2017) * Skibidi (2019) * Go Bananas (2019) Singles * "Everyday I'm Drinking" (2013) * "We Will Push the Button" (2013) * "Russian Hooligans" (2013) * "Life in Da Trash" (2013) * "With Russia from Love" (2014) * "Dead Unicorn" (2014) * "Kind Inside, Hard Outside" (2015) * "Give Me Your Money" (feat. Tommy Cash) (2015) * "U Can Take" (feat. Tatarka) (2016) * "Lolly Bomb" (2017) * "Слэмятся пацаны" (with Ruki Vverh!) (2018) * "Rave in Peace (In Memory of Keith Flint)" (2019) * "I'm OK" (2019) * "Arriba" (with Tatarka feat. Clean Bandit) (2019) * "Rock-Paper-Scissors" (2019) Live albums * 2019 — «Live in St. Petersburg» Participation * 2014 — Noize MC — «Капитан Америка (Не берёт трубу)» * 2016 — The Hatters — «Russian Style» * 2018 — The Hatters — «Forever Young Forever Drunk» (feat. Just Femi) * 2019 — Animal ДжаZ — «Чувства» * 2019 — Злой Малой — «В долгий путь» (1 раунд 17ib) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 22 artists